


The Blessing Business

by WearyBlues



Category: The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Billy is angry, M/M, Pre-Canon, and he takes a bath, everyone was so gross i just want them to take a bath, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:38:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WearyBlues/pseuds/WearyBlues
Summary: For once, the bathwater is still blessedly hot. Billy lets himself sink into the tub until the water laps under his chin, then waits. The heat scalds the grit and anger off of his skin and loosens his whipcord muscles. As the sun begins to set, soft and orange, Goodnight returns.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic in a while! I'm sorry!  
> I had to abandon my last project because school ramped up :( Oh well! On to my first work in over a month! (There will be a second part, don't worry!)
> 
> Rated T for teen because of allusions to violence and possible foul language.

Billy wakes up in a foul mood. He knows Goodnight can feel his anger swirling like smoke from the fire, but Goody just hands him his cup of too-hot coffee without a word. 

 

They watch the sunrise, pressed together from shoulder to foot, their grey breath hanging in the still air. Goody strokes Billy’s knuckles, his calloused fingers catching on the broken skin. Billy can still taste blood in his mouth, cloying and rusty.

 

It’s not unusual that one of them has a bad night. Goody with his visions of blood pouring down like steaming rain and Billy with the echo of hateful whispers, they usually wake each other. 

 

But Billy had dreamed of the night they met; Goody, grinning widely, swaggering up to him in a way that set his teeth on edge. Billy had gripped one of his knives under the table and looked defiantly into the man’s eyes, flashing with challenge. For a moment, Goody had looked startled, grey eyes suddenly bottomless. Then he collapsed into the chair opposite Billy and leaned towards him.

 

_“I saw your fight.” _Goody had said conspiratorily, looking up at Billy with oddly innocent interest. Billy had wrinkled his nose at the thick smell of booze on the man’s breath.__

__

__Billy remembers being angry, whiskey burning in the back of his throat like bile. He had wanted to break Goody’s nose, but he’s glad he didn’t._ _

__

___”My nose is one of my best features.” _Goodnight had admonished later, said nose buried in Billy’s inky hair.__ _ _

____ _ _

_____”Too bad it’s already crooked.” _Billy hummed back, knowing Goody could feel his grin against his skin.__ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______The memory had played liked a warped record, distorted and unsettling. Billy had woken slow, with the smell of their dingy room still clogging his nose._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Billy feels the same bone-deep anger prickling beneath his skin as they pack up their camp._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______He ignores the weight of Goody’s eyes on his back and instead watches the ground._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______-_ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______They make it to a town before noon, the sky not yet oppressively bright._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______Black River _a dusty sign reads, hanging sideways off a broken hook. Goody snorts and Billy feels his shoulders tense.__ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Billy bypasses the saloon, wincing at the peals of drunk laughter. Surprisingly, Goody follows. As if sensing his confusion, Goody squints at Billy under the brim of his hat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“A little early for a drink.” Goody shrugs, pushing his horse ahead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Billy can’t find anything to say._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They stop outside a flimsy looking Inn, the only one in the small town. Its walls are a faded pink, with dust filling every nook and cranny. As they tie up their horses, Goody laughs good naturedly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Real quaint place, isn’t it?” The corners of his eyes crinkle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Billy says nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________When they enter, the Inn’s plump matron scurries up to them, grabbing Goody’s bags from his capable arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“You must be so exhausted!” The matron simpers, passing the bags off to put upon-looking teenage girl. “Take these up to the fourth room, Anna, and do be quick about it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The girl turns and darts up a narrow staircase, steps groaning under her slight weight. The matron whirls back to Goody and beckons them back to a worn-out counter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Now,” The woman sighs out, flat eyes locked on Goody, “What can I do for you gentlemen?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Goody smiles politely and aquises to Billy, pressing a brief but strong hand to Billy’s back. They both notice the matron’s look of shock, but ignore it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Billy orders a bath from the matron, trying his best to be polite. The woman nods exaggeratedly as he tries to speak, then answers him extra loud, as if he were slow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Goodnight cuts in smoothly, all earnest eyes and easy charm. He orders beans and bread for the both of them and for a hot bath to be drawn. The matron waves them away, hard eyes digging into Billy’s skin, and points to their room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________One of Goody’s weathered hands finds its way to Billy’s back again and grips gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Billy shakes it off after they disappear up the stairs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It is just the two of them when they sit down to dinner. The matron sweeps in occasionally to refill their glasses and smile at Goodnight. Billy feels like a petulant child as he glares at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The other girl, slim but plain, ducks with more bread and looks at Billy unabashedly. There is no malice in her dishwater eyes, but Billy resents her gaze anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Goodnight is still watching him, tired eyes searching for his. Billy snaps up and gathers their used plates, trying not to smile darkly as the pretty china scraps together. He hopes it chips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Goodnight doesn’t follow him as he leaves for their room. Instead, Billy catches him watching the hearth’s flames lick at the brick fireplace. The light makes his skin glow red._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The bathtub sits ready as Billy strips off his clothes. His undershirt nearly takes some of his skin with it, making him wrinkle his nose. He smells so ripe it makes his stomach turn._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finally, Billy kicks his boots at the far wall and places his knives carefully next to the tub. He rubs his thumb along a deep scratch in the polished metal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________For once, the bathwater is still blessedly hot. Billy lets himself sink into the tub until the water laps under his chin, then waits. The heat scalds the grit and anger off of his skin and loosens his whipcord muscles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Billy lets his fingers trail through the soap-slick water and thinks of Goody. He drops his head under the waterline and listens to the sloshing with childlike amusement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As the sun begins to set, soft and orange, Goodnight returns._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Billy and Goody don't do much of anything (for once).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff because school has been hard lately. Hope you enjoy!

The door opens and Goody slips in silently. Billy doesn’t turn, but he knows Goody is there. Instead, he runs long fingers through the lukewarm bathwater. 

 

He listens to the jangle of Goody’s belt as it’s unhooked, followed by the sound of his clothes hitting the floor. 

 

Billy almost starts at the touch of broad hands ghosting over the hair curling at the nape of his neck. Warm palms cradle his head and blunt nails rub against his scalp. 

 

He sits still and lets Goody gently massage sweet-smelling soap into his hair. Lets him tip him back to carefully wash the foam from the black locks. 

 

Goody won’t look at him, but speaks quietly. “It’s okay to angry.”

 

Billy wants to hate him, he wants to, but he can’t. 

 

“I had a dream about the night we met.” He says instead.

 

This shocks a laugh out of Goodnight. “We were both as near naked as we are now, weren’t we?” There is so much warmth in Goody’s voice, Billy fights against the relaxing of his shoulders. He just looks down at the dirty water, obscuring his skin like frosted glass. 

 

“I could have killed you.” Billy says without inflection, tracing a silvery scar that curls around his leg. 

 

“Why?” Goodnight smirks, “Bullets cost money.” Goody’s mouth a slash of bitter amusement where he’s leaning back on his knees. 

 

To his surprise, Billy laughs. “I wasn’t sure you we worth dirtying my blade.” He admits, pulling his knees up to his lean chest. He bites back the surge of guilt. Billy had been so, _so _angry. He doesn’t want to be angry anymore.__

__

__Goody breath tickles the hairs on the nape of Billy’s neck, then a soft kiss is pressed to the bare skin. Billy cannot hide as he sucks in a sharp breath. To spite himself, Billy tips his head back until he can see Goody’s eyes. The love in them make his heart clench._ _

__

__Goody’s hands are ghosting down his shoulders to his arms, raising gooseflesh in their wake. Billy sighs at their touch along his chest. Suddenly, Goody jerks back as if burnt._ _

__

__“Jesus Christ, Billy. That water’s goddamn near freezing.” Goody is looking at him in horror, so Billy laughs. Goody throws the sopping wet washcloth at him and grumbles._ _

__

__“You sound like an old man.” Billy admonishes, trying hard not to grin._ _

__

__“Well maybe I am an old man!” Goodnight gripes, “Now get out of that tub before you catch a cold.”_ _

__

__Goody turns around, pretending as though it was to protect Billy’s modesty. They both laugh. Billy is grinning so hard it makes his face hurt._ _

__

__Together they dress in their second set of underclothes, freshly laundered by the Inn’s matron. Billy’s undershirt is nearly white again, though he can hardly remember the real color when he first bought it._ _

__

__They both collapse into the old bed, rattling the rusted bedframe, and lay for a moment in silence. Goody hums, then rolls over onto Billy, squeezing a laugh from him._ _

__

__“Christ, you’re gross.” Billy whines, smacking at Goody’s thick back._ _

__

__“And you smell like a dream.” Goody finishes, face buried in Billy’s neck. “Too bad I’m too tired to appreciate it.”_ _

__

__Goody flops down, arms wrapped around Billy’s shoulders. Billy is tired too, he knows Goody can see it._ _

__

__So they lay together for a while, bare skin turned to honey in the glow of the remaining light. The waning beams of sunlight make Goody’s hair a bright auburn. Faintly, Billy can hear the rumble of voices and laughter from the town below._ _

__

__Even as the sun sets, they do not sleep._ _

__

__Goody sings half-forgotten war songs, all throaty and authoritative. Billy hums along, keeping the rhythm by tapping it on Goody’s skin._ _

__

__They fall into silence for a few beats, then Goody shifts, breath fanning over Billy’s head._ _

__

__“I’m afraid.” He admits quietly, finger tracing looping patterns on Billy’s skin. The words sit for a moment as though the room is holding its breath._ _

__

__“Only the dead are without fear.” Billy says finally, listening to the steady beat of Goody’s heart under his ear. “My mother used to say that.”_ _

__

__Goodnight’s lips quirk, but Billy can feel the anxiety under Goody’s skin. He sighs, then drops a chaste kiss to Goody’s palm. “I’m scared too.”_ _

__

__Goodnight presses his lips to the crown of Billy’s head, squeezing him tight. “Damn,” He shakes his head, “When did we become so soft?”_ _

__

__“Maybe you always were.” Billy shrugs, sliding nimble fingers along a scar on Goody’s chest, one that spreads out from his shoulder like cracked glass._ _

__

__Goody scoffs, “You weren’t soft?”_ _

__

__“No,” Billy says, “I was angry.”_ _

__

__“Are you angry now?” Goody asks, voice low and honest._ _

__

__Billy pauses, fingers stilling around Goody’s navel. “I guess not.” He admits, feeling like all his breath is rushing out of his chest._ _

__

__Goody just hums, fingers carding soothingly through Billy’s hair._ _

__

__Eventually, long after most of the loud drunks had wandered off, they fall asleep. Billy resigns himself first, the steaming water loosened him too much for him to stay up much longer. Goody is still humming in his ear as closes his eyes._ _

__

__When Billy wakes, his head is fuzzy and his mouth tastes like stale breath. Still, Goody kisses him without restraint and Billy laughs until his chest is sore._ _

__

__They are gone before sunrise, breathing in the cool morning air and giggling like boys._ _

__

__Billy can not find space to be angry, not when love like too-sweet syrup fills him up. It would have disgusted him when he was younger._ _

__

__Now he just looks at Goody and Goody looks back._ _

__

__Overhead, the sun burns a brilliant gold._ _


End file.
